


Moriarty dal vivo

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Friends to Lovers, John Saves The Day, M/M, Puzzled!Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Fanfiction scritta su prompt di Enea Cristina Meschino in occasione della SUMMER CHALLENGE organizzata dal gruppo "ASPETTANDO SHERLOCK 5 - SPOILERS!E' stato un prompt che ha necessitato un bel lavoro sulla voce di John, e mi sono divertita un sacco!Ancora grazie, again, alla mia Beta NepturnalHarianne!





	Moriarty dal vivo

(Gen, Johnlock e/o Sheriarty) (What!if 1x03). John Watson era alleato di Moriarty/era Moriarty sin dall’inizio.

**Parte I**

Il rumore dell’acqua che lambiva i bordi della piscina echeggiava, sinistro, nell’edificio buio e apparentemente deserto. Il riverbero bluastro delle luci di emergenza sull’acqua stagliava ombre confuse e luci ingannevoli. Nulla di tutto questo pareva turbarlo. Accovacciato sulla panca, si allacciò le scarpe e tirò giù bene i pantaloni. Alzandosi poi, si avvicinò ad uno degli specchi dello spogliatoio della piscina. Là, controllò che i capelli fossero a posto, si tolse un ciglio dalla guancia. Guardò il proprio riflesso, nella parte bassa dello specchio. Gli occhi, così diversi da quelli dell’uomo che si apprestava ad affrontare, lo fissarono freddi e determinati…

_Chiuse la bussola, e il riflesso degli occhiali protettivi scomparve dall’interno lucido dell’oggetto, quasi anacronistico nel 21° secolo. Il vento gli sbatteva la sabbia in faccia, non così forte da giustificare una fermata, ma fastidioso come solo la sabbia nel deserto può essere. Era sicuro che se ne sarebbe trovata ovunque addosso. Il deserto non era il suo ambiente di lavoro più consueto, come non era sua abitudine sporcarsi le mani a quel modo, ma aveva un obbiettivo e non si fidava di nessun altro per portarlo a termine. Assicurò meglio la fascia di stoffa che aveva su naso e bocca e una volta controllato che gli occhiali fossero ancora ben saldi, ricominciò la marcia di ascensione verso la cima della duna. Si acquattò poco prima della cima, strisciando gli ultimi metri fino ad arrivare nella posizione designata. Prese il binocolo dalla tasca, attento a schermare le lenti dal sole, farsi scoprire per uno stupido riflesso non era certo nei piani, e sfidò le raffiche di sabbia per guardare verso il gruppo di casupole di fango e mattoni poco distante.  
C’era molta più attività di quella che si aspettava, soprattutto per un obbiettivo che doveva essere solo… si segnò di far presente l’incompetenza di chi gli aveva fornito le informazioni preliminari. Chiunque fosse, non sarebbe andato lontano…_

Certo, la situazione in cui era in quel momento era molto diversa. Con un sorrisetto beffardo, controllò lo stato del gilet ricoperto di semtex, e che l’auricolare funzionasse. Soddisfatto dello stato dell’attrezzatura, guardò l’orologio. Valutò di avere ancora qualche minuto. Sedette di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi, e un ghigno gli comparve sul volto: pregustando il completamento di un piano lungo mesi. 

_Erano mesi che stavano dietro a quell’obbiettivo, aveva anche pensato di far terminare il lavoro agli altri ma… era indubbio che ci sarebbe voluto il suo tocco personale, per quanto l’idea non gli andasse poi così a genio. Prese il piccolo fucile di precisione che aveva scelto per quella missione, lo montò stando ben attento a rimanere coperto dal bordo della duna. Innestò il silenziatore, ripose il binocolo e si sdraiò di nuovo in posizione, scavando un piccolo spazio per la corta canna dell’arma, e, lieto che il vento avesse rallentato un po’, decise di togliere gli occhiali protettivi, osservando l’obbiettivo attraverso il mirino dell’arma. Nessun laser, niente che potesse essere notato, anche la lente del mirino era trattata in modo da non riflettere il sole direttamente. Non dovette aspettare a lungo, per fortuna. Non aveva più tutta la pazienza di una volta, soprattutto per questo tipo di lavoro…_

Un po’ per forza e un po’ per volontà, la pazienza era tornata ad essere una sua dote. D’altronde, non si possono creare piani che durino e si sviluppino in mesi facendo le cose affrettate. Ora, sentiva la tensione degli ultimi momenti accumularsi, e respirò a lungo, allentandola, diluendola. Avrebbe goduto di ogni momento di quel confronto.  
L’orologio lo informò che erano passati altri dieci minuti, e un sensore appositamente sistemato fuori dall’edificio gli comunicò che qualcuno era arrivato. Si alzò in piedi e tornò al gilet di semtex, stava sistemando per gli ultimi, invisibili dettagli, quando una persona entrò dalla porta e annuì seriamente. Era confermato, dunque. Tutti i partecipanti erano al loro posto.

_Sparò tre colpi in rapida successione, e imprecò quando il terzo obbiettivo riuscì a schivare e rispose al fuoco. Si acquattò di nuovo dietro la duna, contando i colpi della Sig in dotazione all’esercito britannico. Non sentendo più colpi di pistola, tentò una sbirciata e per poco non si trovò senza testa per l’azzardo. Dannazione, l’altro cecchino era bravo. Strinse i denti, ghignando in modo ben poco raccomandabile, e decise di lasciar perdere le sottigliezze. Tirò fuori una granata, ne liberò il gancio, contò fino a due e si affacciò per tirarla. Nel momento in cui la granata lasciava la sua mano, un proiettile lo raggiunse…_

Prese l’auricolare e se lo infilò nell’orecchio, assicurandosi che l’estremità penzolante del cavo fosse ben infilata nel colletto della camicia. Si massaggiò la spalla, prima di infliggerle del peso aggiuntivo. Poi aprì il gilet con l’esplosivo e se lo infilò, tirando su la zip fino in cima. E infine, l’uomo che era entrato prima, alto più o meno quanto lui, con gli occhi e i capelli scuri e un elegante abito firmato Westwood, lo aiutò ad infilare il parka verde che avrebbe coperto il finto gilet esplosivo. Un ultimo respiro profondo e John Watson fu pronto ad entrare in scena.

_Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il dolore lancinante del proiettile che gli frantumava la spalla. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato come aveva stretto i denti, riguardato nel mirino, e sparato, mentre l’altro uomo si dava alla fuga. La granata aveva distrutto i due corpi rimasti sulla sabbia, ma aveva lasciato integro l’edificio. Il Capitano Watson si trascinò fino a lì ed entrò. Con un kit di pronto soccorso ripulì la zona della ferita alla bell’e meglio e si iniettò della morfina, solo quanto bastava ad attenuare il dolore, così da non perdere i sensi o la lucidità. Si raddrizzò, sforzò i suoi piedi a mantenere un’andatura stabile, e passò in rassegna l’edificio. Il computer era rimasto aperto, inserì la chiavetta di cui era stato dotato e approfittò del tempo di copia del programma specializzato per esplorare i dati analogici. Tanti, tanti dati cartacei, tutti da catalogare. Fu quello il momento in cui lo vide… un telefono fisso, con la cornetta alzata, da dove ancora usciva voce._  
“JIM? JIM, MI SENTI?? Lo so che sei lì, bastardo, che succede?”. John non aveva dubbi su chi fosse l’uomo che la voce chiamava con tanta urgenza. Stringendo i denti, prese il piccolo modificatore vocale che gli era stato dato, proprio in vista di quest’evenienza e rispose al telefono, diventando così per la prima volta Jim Moriarty.  
“Sono qua. C’è stato un piccolo intoppo, non posso rimanere a lungo. Cosa vuoi?” chiese, attento ad imitare l’inflessione che gli avevano martellato in testa.  
“Allora, confermo che l’operazione Epoh è go. Ora nemmeno noi la possiamo richiamare.”  
John non aveva idea di cosa fosse l’operazione Epoh, ma la segnò in un angolo del cervello e sperò di ricordarsene, una volta che la nebbia data dal dolore e dalla morfina si fosse sollevata.  
“Perfetto. Adesso devo andare, la posizione è compromessa.”  
“Va bene. Sai dove trovarmi.”  
“Lo so.” Rispose con una sicurezza che, per il momento, non gli apparteneva.  
Lasciò cadere la cornetta sul ricevitore, chiudendo la chiamata, e si appoggiò alla parete. Con un ultimo sforzo, estrasse il segnalatore satellitare criptato e ne premette il tasto, per poi accasciarsi in un angolo, fida Browning in mano… 

La porta della piscina si aprì e Sherlock entrò impugnando la Browning di John dietro la schiena. La voce del detective risuonò, richiamando l’attenzione dei presenti in modo chiaro. John annuì all’altro uomo che si ritirò, pronto a svolgere la sua parte. Uscì nella piscina e Sherlock si girò di scatto. Lo sguardo incredulo che gli rivolse il suo coinquilino gli rese quasi difficile continuare, ma cos’era lui, se non un professionista?

**Parte II**

Sherlock entrò dentro la piscina a mezzanotte spaccata. La superficie dell’acqua si muoveva leggermente, riverberando la luce bassa sulle pareti. Sentì la porta chiudersi ed entrò con nonchalance, la pistola di John dietro la schiena, in un’impugnatura morbida. Si guardò intorno, ricordando come tanti anni prima, proprio in quel luogo, aveva affrontato Moriarty per la prima volta.  
“Ti ho preso un piccolo regalo di presentazione,” iniziò in modo plateale, tenendo la pistola nella mano sinistra rivolta verso il basso e alzando la destra, la chiavetta USB in bella vista. “È di questo che si trattava, vero? Tutti quei piccoli enigmi, per farmi perdere tempo. Tutto per distrarmi da questa.”  
Si girò di scatto quando udì la porta aprirsi. Ne uscì una figura ammantata in un parka di un verde militare, le mani in tasca, i capelli dal taglio severo lasciato riallungare. Sherlock lo osservò attentamente (come osservava sempre tutto) e rimase incredulo.  
“Buonasera,” iniziò John, sbattendo le palpebre in modo anomalo. “Bella sorpresa, non è vero Sherlock?”  
“John. Cosa, che diavolo…”  
“Questo non l'avevi previsto...” parlò di nuovo il dottore.  
Sherlock fece per avvicinarsi ma si fermò a qualche metro di distanza, la bocca semi aperta, seguendo ogni movimento di John con gli occhi mentre costui cambiava postura e apriva il parka, rivelando un gilet del tutto analogo a quelli che aveva già visto.  
“Cosa... ti piacerebbe... che gli facessi dire?” continuò John. Sherlock lo vide sussultare quando la luce rossa di un mirino laser gli illuminò il petto, ma mantenere la calma, in maniera anomala anche per quel dottor John Watson che si era messo a ridere su una scena del crimine, dopo aver sparato a un uomo. Le sue spalle tradivano la tensione, le sue mani però sembravano fin troppo rilassate. Sherlock capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Rattleby... rattleby.”  
“Smettila.” gli intimò Sherlock, iniziando a dar credito al peggiore dei suoi sospetti, dopo aver osservato per bene la postura di John. Sembrava ridicolo, eppure… No, non avrebbe ceduto al gioco, si disse, lui non sarebbe stato ingannato. Avanzò verso il suo coinquilino, osservando l’ambiente intorno a sé per captare ulteriori dettagli, la mandibola stretta per trattenere la rabbia e trasformarla: la concentrazione era ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, poteva infuriarsi più tardi, si disse.  
“Bella pensata questa... La piscina dov'è morto il piccolo Carl. L'ho fermato...” John inclinò la testa di lato, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa, Sherlock passò il suo sguardo da lui, soffermandosi sulla sua espressione per un breve istante, alla piscina intorno, per poi tornare a posarlo su John. “Posso fermare anche John Watson. Fermare il suo cuore.”.  
“Chi sei?” chiese Sherlock. Non rivolto al nulla, ma rivolto direttamente a John.  
“Ti ho dato il mio numero!” esclamò inaspettata una voce in direzione della porta sul lato corto della vasca. “Pensavo mi avresti richiamato.” Continuò, una leggera nota di falsa petulanza nel tono- Dei passi riecheggiarono sulle mura della struttura, qualche secondo dopo apparve un uomo di statura medio-bassa, con capelli neri e occhi scuri. Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, riconoscendolo. “È una L9A1 Browning dell'Esercito Britannico quella che hai in tasca... o sei solo contento di vedermi?” L'investigatore decise che tanto valeva estrarla e puntò la pistola di Watson contro quell’uomo, Moriarty, o perlomeno, colui che voleva convincerlo di esserlo. Se la scena fosse andata secondo come era stata pensata, Sherlock non avrebbe avuto problemi a crederlo pienamente. Tuttavia, alcuni dettagli non facevano che saltargli agli occhi. Anomalie, osservazioni della sua mente inconscia che aveva precedentemente ignorato. Ingenuo.  
“Tutt'e due,” disse, cercando di recuperare il proprio aplomb e di non dimostrare con il linguaggio corporeo i dubbi che stava iniziando a nutrire. Sicuramente c’era un motivo per quello che stava accadendo, un livello in più di significato che ancora non riusciva a dedurre. Decise di attendere di avere tutti i dati a sua disposizione.  
“Jim Moriarty,” si presentò, pleonasticamente, infine l'uomo. Mani in tasca, postura rilassata. Era lui in comando in quel momento, o tale voleva apparire. “Ciaaao,” lo salutò in modo quasi infantile. Holmes l'osservò meglio, cercando di leggerlo, e abbassò leggermente l’arma. “Jim... Jim dell'ospedale?” Continuò Moriarty, avanzando verso lui e John. Sherlock riportò la seconda mano alla pistola impugnandola fermamente.  
“Ah, ho fatto un'impressione così scialba?” chiese in tono di conversazione Moriarty, quasi come se stesse parlando a sé stesso, mentre continuava a passeggiare come se nulla fosse. “Maa, d'altronde suppongo che fosse proprio questo lo scopo,” si fermò, osservandoli. La sua faccia si contorse in un ghigno disumano.  
Addosso a John il puntatore laser continuava a muoversi, minaccioso, quando di colpo si spostò verso Moriarty. Sherlock vide il dottore girarsi e scattare verso il nuovo arrivato in un unico movimento fluido.  
“ _Richard_ , GIÙ!” John gridò, anche se già i suoi piedi si erano staccati dal terreno. Lo scatto del terminò con lui e Moriarty a terra. Sherlock udì il colpo di proiettile farsi strada nel cemento della parete e la sua mente calcolò istantaneamente la traiettoria: se John non fosse intervenuto, il presunto Moriarty (Richard? Avrebbe giurato che si chiamasse James) si sarebbe trovato con un proiettile in piena fronte. John afferrò l’arma che ‘Moriarty’ portava con sé e si girò istantaneamente verso Sherlock, l’arma puntata sugli spalti verso cui stava sparando  
“LUI NON È MORIARTY!” Ruggì una voce da dietro la balaustra. “E TU, TU CHE NE HAI PRESO IL POSTO, TU LA PAGHERAI CARA!! DIMMI DOV’E’ IL VERO MORIARTY!”  
“Sherlock, dannazione, _abbassati idiota_!” L’esclamazione di John lo riscosse dal suo stupore. “Richard, VAI VIA, mettiti al riparo ora, ci penso io.”  
“Ricevuto capo!” rispose Richard/non Moriarty, dileguandosi immediatamente, ignorato dal cecchino, tenuto a bada solo dai colpi ben temporizzati di John. Sherlock rimase per un attimo impietrito in piedi, fino a che, sbuffando come un bufalo, l’uomo che meno aveva capito al mondo lo tirò giù e lo spinse verso un punto cieco, e si mise in sua copertura.  
“Tu sei Moriarty.” Sherlock affermò. Non era da lui cercare, anche solo inconsciamente, di negare l’evidenza, ma si sentiva tutt’ora incredulo. John gli rivolse un’occhiata spiacente.  
“Sono stato Moriarty per gli scorsi diciotto mesi,” gli rispose. Un altro colpo di fucile riecheggiò nella piscina e John rispose al fuoco. Sherlock lo vide aggrottare la fronte in un gesto di concentrazione così famigliare. L’attimo dopo la Browning non era più nella sua mano e John la stava usando per rispondere al fuoco.  
“Quindi sei tu il responsabile per quello che è successo con Hope…” affermò Sherlock guardando l’altro con sospetto.  
“Non esattamente. Quell’operazione fu attivata prima che io subentrassi. Era impossibile richiamarla. Non avrei dovuto salvarti la vita altrimenti, no?”  
“Quindi il nostro incontro non è stato casuale? Ma gli enigmi… ecco come ha fatto a mettere le scarpe al 221 C… ce le hai messe tu. E l’incontro con Mike…” I colpi di fucile si susseguirono, riportando Sherlock al presente. Calcolò un’approssimazione del numero dei colpi sparati fino a quel momento e si accigliò brevemente. Sembravano troppi, era probabile che il cecchino avesse dei caricatori di riserva… ma l’esperto di armi era John, che non ne sembrava preoccupato.  
“E chi secondo te, Mrs. Hudson? Comunque no, non sono arrivato a pianificare il nostro incontro, quello è stato del tutto fortuito.” John sparò un altro colpo, che fu seguito da una raffica di proiettili da sopra.  
“ _Non potrai sfuggirmi per sempre! Dovrai dirmi dove hai nascosto Moriarty!_ ” gridò l’uomo armato fino ai denti.  
“Se pensi che sarà così facile costringermi, non sai proprio con chi hai a che fare!” rispose determinato e incrollabile John. Sherlock pensò di essere vittima di una strana sorta di shock. Moriarty non era Moriarty. Moriarty era John. O lo era stato per un anno e mezzo. Quindi quando lo aveva conosciuto lui era _già_ Moriarty, ma non quello che aveva ingaggiato Hope e scatenato le ondate di crimine. Rivolse lo sguardo verso il dottore, il _capitano_ , che sembrava ora più feroce di una fiera, e ne incontrò lo sguardo, rimanendo ancora più scioccato. John non stava nascondendo più nulla. La patina di confusione e di mediocrità che sembrava sempre adombrargli gli occhi si era di colpo dissipata. Sherlock lo guardò e continuò a guardarlo senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi, pieno di meraviglia e… _altro_. In una pausa delle raffiche di fucile, John gli si avvicinò, gli afferrò la nuca con una mano e lo baciò. Sherlock ebbe appena la presenza di spirito di ricambiare, stringendo il bordo del gilet di finto semtex (ovviamente finto) con una mano, prima che un colpo di fucile li interrompesse, e che John si staccasse per rispondere.  
“Dannazione…” lo sentì mormorare, “non hai idea di quanto tempo è che volevo farlo.” Gli disse il dottore, sorridendo trionfante.  
“Chi è l’amico lassù?” chiese Sherlock, cambiando totalmente discorso e ricordandosi finalmente delle priorità del momento.  
“L’amico lassù è Sebastian Moran, braccio destro di James Moriarty, che ho provato a catturare per mesi mentre ero in Afghanistan.” Rispose. “E io comincio a chiedermi dove sia tuo fratello…”  
“ _Mycroft_?!” chiese Sherlock, in preda all’ennesimo shock della serata. “Tu già lo conoscevi??”  
“In realtà no. Non ho capito chi fosse fino a che non mi ha portato nel magazzino e ha provato a corrompermi. Conoscevo Anthea, anche se non con quel nome. Era lei la mia liaison con l’MI6. Ah, e Richard, che hai visto prima, è un agente, e un fantastico attore. Ottimo lavoro, vero?”  
Le ultime parole di John riecheggiarono nell’improvviso silenzio ed entrambi si resero conto che i colpi erano cessati.  
“Allora, vuoi uscire dal tuo nascondiglio, CODARDO? Sempre nascosto dietro a qualcosa! DOVE È JAMES?!” gridò Moran. Sherlock vide John estrarre un cellulare dalla tasca e ne notò lo sguardo illuminarsi. Si vide rivolgersi un occhiolino, e chiedere, sottovoce:  
“Hai voglia di distrarlo un po’ a chiacchiere? Gli agenti MI6 hanno un’ETA di 2 minuti e io sono a corto di proiettili. Rimani qua però, non ti esporre.” Sherlock rivolse a John un’occhiataccia all’ovvietà della raccomandazione, ma si schiarì la voce.  
“Moran, che strano, sei arrivato qui quindi l’intelletto non ti manca, perché continui ad ostinarti a credere ad una menzogna?” chiese Sherlock. La sua frase non fu seguita da spari, ma nemmeno da una risposta. John gli fece segno con la mano di continuare. “Sebastian Moran… il tuo nome mi è pure famigliare, eri in uno dei fascicoli che mio fratello voleva rifilarmi qualche mese fa. Ex colonnello dell’esercito di sua maestà, congedato con disonore per crimini di guerra, sfuggito alla corte marziale. Se non sbaglio c’è un ordine di cattura sulla tua testa, uno piuttosto vago sulle condizioni in cui devono riportarti indietro… e tu, _tu_ rischi tutto per una vendetta?” gli chiese. John gli sorrise in modo brillante e Sherlock sentì lo stomaco fare un salto.  
“Chi ha detto che è una vendetta? La mia è una missione di recupero! Hanno Jim e li costringerò a dirmi dove!”.  
“Ed io che pensavo che tu avessi un briciolo di cervello. Non te ne rendi conto? È impossibile, Jim Moriarty è-”  
“Sta zitto!” Moran lo interruppe aspramente. Una serie di colpi partì dalla balaustra, completamente fuori mira. John continuava a sorridere a Sherlock e Sherlock si trovò a rispondere. E a desiderare fortemente di essere di nuovo a Baker Street al più presto possibile.  
“Stai diventando impreciso. Sei arrabbiato. Sai già quello che ti voglio dire, vero? Non è ovvio?” continuò il detective, alzando la voce. Stava per alzarsi in piedi ma John lo fermò spingendolo a terra con una mano e trattenendolo al suo posto con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Cosa sarebbe ovvio?! Il capitano sa cosa è successo, sa dove lo tengono!” la voce del cecchino stava raggiungendo inflessioni isteriche.  
“Dannazione, Moran, sei finalmente andato fuori di senno completamente, più di quanto tu non lo fossi già!” gli rispose John, incapace di tacere. Due colpi caddero vicino a lui, e l’ex militare rispose al fuoco con uno degli ultimi proiettili in canna.  
“La tua ossessione per Moriarty sarebbe quasi tenera se tu non ci stessi sparando addosso.” Esclamò Sherlock. “Moriarty è _morto_! Non lo troverai mai, perché probabilmente è stato cremato, conoscendo il metodo dell’MI6!”  
Quattro proiettili di fila arrivarono pericolosamente vicini a John e Moran iniziò a gridare quando, di colpo, la sua voce si spense e rumori di colluttazione si fecero udire dall’alto. John spinse ancora Sherlock a sedere e si sporse appena.  
“Capitano Watson, bentrovato!” esclamò la segretaria di Mycroft, Anthea, se Sherlock non ricordava male. John accennò il saluto militare a lei e a Richard, che avevano appena finito di assicurarsi che Moran fosse correttamente ammanettato. Richard era ancora chinato sulla sua figura prona e controllava che avesse davvero perso i sensi.  
“Ottimo lavoro signori, attendiamo il signor Holmes?” chiese John.  
“No, manda i suoi saluti e dice che può prendersi un po’ di riposo.” Rispose la donna, guardando il suo telefono.  
“Ottimo!” esclamò John. Quando la piscina fu di nuovo deserta, tranne loro due, John sospirò. Sherlock si alzò da terra, senza essere fermato stavolta. John si era intanto tolto l’auricolare con quella sua smorfia tipica di fastidio e quando si voltò verso Sherlock i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo. “Allora, dove eravamo rimasti?” gli chiese.  
Sherlock gli portò la mano alla zip del gilet e l’abbassò, nient’affatto lentamente, e poi levò di dosso quello e il parka in un colpo solo. Sentì John traballare un attimo e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso, dopotutto far mancare le gambe sotto ad un uomo come John Watson era un successo da celebrare. Aspettò che John si fosse appoggiato alla parete e poi Sherlock approfittò per avvicinarsi e cingergli la vita.  
“Eravamo rimasti che tu per mesi sei stato la mente criminale contro cui mi sono battuto per anni e non mi sono accorto della differenza se non per dei dettagli che comunque non sono stati sufficienti a farmelo realizzare, erano solo particolari giusto fuori dal mio campo visivo. Eravamo rimasti che mi hai sorpreso in mille modi diversi stasera, e da quando ci siamo conosciuti, e questo non accade spesso. Eravamo rimasti che hai solo due scelte: qui o al 221B?” Sherlock non gli diede tempo di rispondere, premendolo contro la colonna e chiudendogli le labbra con le proprie. Le dita di John si intrecciarono ai suoi capelli, una sensazione… interessante.  
“Qui _e_ al 221B?” John propose quando Sherlock gli permise di riprendere fiato, ogni parola sfiorava le labbra sulle sue.  
“Sei un uomo pieno di sorprese, John ‘Moriarty’ Watson…”


End file.
